


heartburn

by teathyme



Series: dichotomy [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lio loves his boyfriend so much :(, M/M, past Kray/Galo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teathyme/pseuds/teathyme
Summary: Some marks stay forever.





	heartburn

**Author's Note:**

> hey,,,,sorry I haven't updated flashpoint,,,I was too busy thinking about liogalo post Kray crimes,,,,,
> 
> also my friend drew art it's so beautiful I almost had an asthma attack looking at it here u go: https://twitter.com/saffytaffy6/status/1183182381236121603 
> 
> (I cant embed links PLS help me)

Lio has a hand around Galo’s throat, and Galo’s eyes fly open, breath caught on a gasp. 

Lio keeps fucking him through it with slow, languid thrusts, focusing instead on how tight his grip is. 

Galo’s so pretty when he fucks him. His boyfriend always denies it and tell Lio all about how pretty and handsome  _ he  _ is. 

But that’s only because Galo’s never seen himself like this. Face flushed and eyes glassy, blush traveling all the way down to where his dusty nipples stand peaked. 

Galo hasn’t seen how his back arches when he’s coming on Lio’s cock, doesn't know how small and perfect his waist looks when Lio’s taking him from behind. 

But the best part, one that he wouldn’t share with anyone, is how Galo smiles at him when he’s finished and they’re both laying in the afterglow. It’s different from his wide, bright grins, though Lio loves those too. 

These are small and soft and reverent, like Galo can’t quite believe Lio’s there with him. He’s so pink and lovely that Lio can’t help but kiss him when he sees him like that, and Galo will always let out the sweetest gasp of surprise when he does. 

God he loves him. 

He had been surprised when Galo brought it up, even more so at his seemingly blasé attitude about it. And yet, when Lio told him to come up with a signal if he needed to stop, Galo just looked back at him, brows furrowed in confusion. 

Maybe he  _ hadn’t  _ done anything like this before? 

But Lio wouldn’t deny Galo anything, least of all this. So together they decide on one. Lio’s never really done anything like this either, but of course for Galo he’ll give it a try. 

Three taps on Lio’s wrists. Three taps and Lio would let go immediately. Two taps for him to stop squeezing, when Galo’s decided the pressure’s good enough for him. 

“You’re so pretty like this, Galo,” Lio says, feeling Galo tighten up around him over the praise. “So pretty taking my cock.” 

Lio’s other hand is gripping Galo’s hipbone, barely under the divot of his waist, hard enough to leave bruises there, too. Galo’s taken to wearing shirts when Lio’s marked him up enough, a shame, really, that no one else can see how good he looks wearing the impressions Lio’s made on his skin. 

“Lio - “ is all Galo manages to get out before he finally starts crying. His hands are grasping the sheets on either side of his head as his cock leaks on his stomach, ruddy and wet. 

Lio fucks into him a little harder, loving the way Galo full-body twitches each time he nails his prostate, tears slipping out of his clenched shut eyes. 

Galo’s hole is warm and tight, gripping him each time he pulls out like it never wants him to leave. Impossibly tighter now that Lio’s cutting him off from oxygen. 

Lio’s a little worried at this point, the joints of his fingers almost hurt from how hard he’s bearing down on Galo’s throat, but Galo still hasn’t made any indication that it was too much. 

Lio has a leg in the crook of his elbow, spreading Galo wide, and feels the cords of his muscles flex every time Lio presses into him. Galo would be screaming if he had enough air to do so, keens and whines muted and soft. 

“You take me so well,” Lio knows that Galo will wear the purple ring of a bruise on his next like a collar, and it only makes Lio fuck him harder. “Your ass is always so tight, I never want to stop fucking you.”

Galo’s gasping, squeezing so tight around him that Lio has to slow down to stop from coming immediately. He’s focusing hard enough on it that he almost doesn’t register what Galo says next. 

“Kray,” he sobs. “ _ Sir,  _ please stop - you’re hurting me.”

There’s nothing but static in Lio’s head, he can’t hear anything else Galo is saying over the rush of blood and the pounding of his heart. 

“What the fuck,” he says. He lets go as if he’d been shocked, pulling out. 

Galo whines at the loss of it but it’s cut off by the coughing fit he goes into, chest heaving as his lungs try to get all the air they’ve been deprived of. 

“Galo,” he says in that hard tone that always gets Galo to listen to him. His stomach sinks low, low, low thinking about  _ why  _ it always worked so well. “What the fuck.”

That finally gets his attention and he goes so white Lio would be worried if the maelstrom of emotion wasn’t threatening to swallow him whole. 

“Lio,” he says. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He’s not looking at him, gaze averted to the other side of the room in what looks to be like shame, embarrassment at his mistake. 

Didn’t mean to. Didn’t mean to. 

It’s probably not what he’s thinking. It’s the shock and the anger that’s making him think that way. He led the Burnish, he can be more reasonable than this. Galo isn’t like that, he  _ wouldn’t _ . 

But he’s never been very reasonable when it comes to Galo and it hurts, it hurts, it  _ hurts.  _

However, even like this, he isn’t going to risk saying something in the heat of the moment and hurting him. He’s had enough of hurting the people he loves without meaning to. 

He moves to get off the bed and put on his clothes. He hopes the words don’t come out as shaky as he feels. “I’m gonna take a walk,” he says, not looking at Galo as he gets up. 

The words send Galo into a panic, and he scrambles to nearly prostrate himself in front of Lio. He attempts to grab at Lio’s wrist, then pulls back as fast as he reached out, like he had forgotten himself for a second. 

Lio doesn’t move, watching the way Galo’s expression crumples in on itself, collapsing like a building during a fire. 

“Lio,” he sobs, crying hard, and Lio reels. “Lio sorry, I’m sorry, don’t go, please don’t go I’ll do anything just don’t go -“

He’s begging and begging and begging and all of the anger Lio felt earlier escapes him in a rush. 

He moves Galo until he’s crying onto his chest, and doesn’t miss the way he flinches when he felt Lio touch him. He runs a hair through Galo’s sweat damp hair, comforting, even as he curls into Lio’s chest, as if hiding himself from the world.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry Lio, I won’t do it again,” he mumbles, silent tears wetting Lio’s chest. He’s trembling, shaking like a leaf in his embrace. 

“It’s okay,” Lio murmurs, at a loss for what to say. “It’s okay. Let’s just go to sleep, okay?” 

Lio gets a shirt from the floor, chest aching when Galo wails when he pulls away, only calming down when he realizes that Lio wasn’t leaving the room, and wipes them relatively clean. He gets them dressed too.

It doesn’t feel right to be naked around each other after what happened.

He keeps holding him as they get under the blankets, Galo still whispering apologies as he closed his eyes and goes into an exhausted sleep. His face is puffy and wet. 

They’ll talk in the morning, but for now, Lio can’t sleep, his mind keeps catching on the one thing he hadn’t noticed until now. 

Galo hadn’t tried to touch his wrist even once. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways,,,,if u see me opening another doc to write more like this,,,,mind ur business,,,
> 
> come talk to me on twitter in @teathymee!!


End file.
